


Among us game (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [18]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Amoung us game, BAMF!Jameson, Just a cute short fic, M/M, Wilford is a simp, only for Jameson, other ships sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: The egos play Among us and Wilford simps for Jameson.
Relationships: Danti, Docter schneeplestien/Dr. Iplier, Dr. Lovin, Google/Chase Brody, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Marvelsepticeye, Marvin the magicain/Jackieboy Man, dapperstache, dark/anti
Series: Dapperstache Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Among us game (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Death, murder, it's all a game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone on?" Dark asked.

A chorus of yeses answered him. "Jameson?"

A notification appears in the text box and Dark clicked on it. _Yes._

"Good, now rules are that this is just a video for the creators. No relationships are to be mentioned. Wilford does not shoot anyone who kills you. Anti remember you hate me. Also to Wilford please do not flirt with Jameson the entire time."

"Just a little bit?" Wilford whined.

"That is allowed. Jackie and Mavin no flirting." The two egos nodded. "Chase for the love of god do not fluster Google."

Chase laughed. "I'll try not to," Dark growled and Chase gulped. "Or I won't."

"Henrik the same goes for you do not fluster Iplier."

Henrik nodded and picked at his nails. "Vou are zhe boss."

"Jameson," Jameson looked up at the camera, smiling, "you are lovely. All I need you to do is pretend you hate Wilford flirting with you."

Another notification popped into the chat. Ok.

Anti clapped his hands together and grinned. "L͍̽ë̛̖͓̞́̚t̯̳͓̋̍̚'̳̦̉s͇̬̊͘͟͞ ̦̘̰̽̕̚g̻̤̓e͓̜̿̑t̞͙͖͚̓̌̽͝ ̻̠͖̏͒̊͟͝t̞̽hi̹̤̊͊s ̥̘̙̇̌sho̢̞͖̾̔̚w̨͉͑̀͡ͅ ̬͌̂͢o͙̰̪͚̜͒̕̚̚͠n̮͂ ̨̞͂̏̚ͅt̡̼̭͆̐͝ẖ̬̬̅̕͠e̝̩͖̼̬̽̄͒̒ ̧͗r̬͝ŏ̲̮̼̿̌ȃ͚͖̑d̫̒."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"So Among Us?" Wilford asked.

"S̢̥̘̫̩͛̒̓͠͡h͎͔̖͈̑̐͠͡ut̪͓̅͞ ̼͕͋̍ỉ̛̻̱t͇̹͒̃̕͟ ̿͢b̫͈̔̾̃ͅǘ͚b̻͐b̛̟͇̰̪̑̏̉̃͟l͚̘̲̓͆́e̊͜ ͍̟̙͛̊̐͋͟ĝ͍u͕̒m̧̫̓̑ ͚̿ả͉̥̞͐͌n͖̘̳̑̎̚d̺̩̃͆ ̟̟͞͝m̘̚u̯̙̗̒̑tê͈̞̫͂̄."

"Fine, fine," Wilford muttered and clicked the mute button.

He cracked his knuckles and grinned at the screen as crewmate appeared. "Ok, so I have three tasks in electrical." Wilford giggled. "I have a feeling this will end badly."

He walked into electrical, muttering quietly to himself. "Oh good Google here." Wilford laughed. "I'm sure he won't kill me."

Google quickly left the room when he saw Wilford. Wilford raised an eyebrow and started wires. "Now how can I fuck this up." He paused. "Oooh, I know-"

Someone reported a dead body and Wilford jumped. He quickly unmuted. "So-"

"Dark vhat zhe fuck?" Henrik asked. "Vou just vented, killed Anti in front of me and vented out."

Wilford laughed loudly with the others. "Dark ya wanna defend yourself?" Wilford asked.

Dark was silent. "Dark?" Dr. Iplier asked.

"He deserved it."

Wilford ran out of breath from laughing and breathed deeply. "Wait isn't he in the room next to you?" Wilford asked.

"Sadly yes. He has already made his presence known. I think he is waiting for us to mute again before he kills me."

"How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"My door is glitching."

A notification popped up in the chat. _Are we voting Dark?_

"Yes, we are Jamesy," Wilford said and voted for Dark.

"I just wanted to kill Anti with no repercussions."

Wilford giggled as a black among us character was ejected into space. He muted again and left the table. "Dark gave up too fast, that isn't like him." Wilford paused. "I bet Anti was actually holding a knife to his throat."

"Now I do not want to go electrical again, I'm going to coms."

Wilford walked into the room and grinned. "Ooh James is here. Thank somebody because Jamesy is the nicest person, never hurt a fly an-"

A death animation with purple killing pink played. Wilford stared at the screen. "I'm sorry." He yelled and pulled his headphones off. Jameson reported the body and soon the chat was filled with messages.

_In cams. I didn't see anyone. They must have vented. I don't know if I like this game. They're still alive right?_

Wiflrod quickly got out of his chair and walked upstairs, opening a door to Jameson's room. Jameson was giggling silently as the others yelled at each other. Wilford walked up to Jameson and continued to glare at him. He raised his gun so it was just in the camera frame. Jameson turned to him and waved.

 _I took the bullets out._ He signed.

"I know that. I would never shoot you but you betrayed my trust."

_And they believed me._

"Skip vote," Chase said.

"It might be Henrik. He could have lied about Dark."

"How dare you accuse me of lying."

"He's not wrong," Marvin muttered.

The timer ran out before they could come to a conclusion. "Just keep in mind there might be two left," Jackie said quickly.

Wilford glared at Jameson. "Or just one psychopathic ego who betrayed me." He whispered and put his gun back in the holster.

Jameson waved him off. _Tasks._

"Fine, fine I'm going," Wilford muttered

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford put his headphones back on and followed Jameson as a ghost. "Listen I want to see if he can kill everyone on the ship," he said, watching Jameson kill Chase. "He needs to kill Google or he'll be out for blood."

Jameson quickly hopped in a vent. Wilford clapped his hands. "I'm so proud of him."

Wilford lost sight of Jameson and frowned. "Well shit, there goes my show. Is he still in the vents?"

Google walked into the room and Jameson hopped back out of the vent and quickly killed him. Wilford sighed. "God I love him." He looked up at the camera. "Edit that out."

Wilford followed Jameson as he joined Jackie and Marvin. Henrik reported the bodies soon after. Jackie clapped. "Big mistake Henrik, now we know it's you."

"Vhat I didn't even get to zay vhere it is or."

"It's you obviously."

"Zhere vere two bodies I vould need a partner."

"Well, I was with Jameson and Jackie," Marvin said.

 _Is it Dr.Iplier and Henrik?_ Jameson asked.

"It must be."

"Vhat?" Dr. Iplier asked.

"Vote Henrik first."

"Wait why me?" Dr. Iplier asked.

"We'll do tasks and see who kills next."

Wilford gaped at the cyan among us characters being ejected. "Good luck," Henrik muttered.

"He's amazing," Wilford whispered, his eyes softening.

Everyone split up and Wilford giggled. "I have never been so in love. Editor cut this out."

Jameson killed Marvin and vented out. Dr. Iplier walked in and started doing a task. "How do you not see that?" Wilford whispered.

Jackie walked in a second later and reported the body. "How dare you Iplier, how dare you," he growled.

"I was doing a task! You must have killed him when I had my back turned."

_Who killed him?_

"Vote Dr. Iplier!" Jackie yelled.

"Vote Jackie!" Dr. Iplier yelled back.

_Can we not yell at each other?_

"He killed Marvin!"

"I did not."

Wilford giggled. "Jamie can win right now."

_I don't know who to pick._

The timer ticked down quickly. Wilford clapped his hands, practically vibrating. "This is one of the best shows I've ever watched."

The timer stopped when Jameson voted. Everyone had one vote. Jameson had voted for himself. Wilford's mouth fell open.

"What?" Dr. Iplier asked.

"Jameson, why didn't you vote?"

The lobby appeared again with three characters. Purple, white and red. Dr. Iplier and Jackie walked away before coming back. Jameson didn't move. "He's rubbing it in."

Jackie walked up to Jameson who quickly killed him. Everyone unmuted and the screams flooded Wilford's headphones. "Jameson you marvellous creature you!" Wilford cried.

Dark laughed. "I'm surprised we won that."

"You voted me out!" Henrik screamed.

"How the Hell did Jameson do that?" Chase whispered. "He killed me and Google in the reactor."

_I feel powerful._

"J̤̯̳̤̟͑̎̐̾̎ȧ̹m͕͇̦̭͛̂̍͘e̅͢s̘͖̘̊̾͘on̛̜͈͂!̻͞" Anti cried. "Ỳ͚͔̄o̟̍u͈͙̣͌̒͞ ̡̮̆̃h͖̻̩̪͆̚͞͠i͕͓̊̾͟͡l̼̙͛̽̄͜ā̟̺̏͢͠ŗ̠̱̝̬̒̏̌̄͡i̼͕͚̺͐̔́͑o̰̘̿̔͠ͅự͍̬̯̔̾s̡̀ ̜̺͍̳̄̾̅͘ṁ̖o͖̣͇͔̱̐̓́̎̇t̯̹̯̤̺̏̄̈́͋̇h̡̟͉̀̒̕ê̡̞͓̮̝̊̽̔̚r̼̳̬̅͆̚ ̤̌f̛͚͕̖̜͎̎̂͗̌ũ̪̑ͅc͔̊k̫̳̤̤̲͑͋͂̽͡e̼̣͈͖̿̂͆̂ṙ̙̝̠̍͂.̲̹̖̿̆"

"I can't believe you killed me," Marvin whispered.

_All is fair in love and war._

Wilford sighed. "You're beautiful."

_Zip it Warfstache._

"How can I be when I am in the presence of such a smart and gorgeous man?"

"W̧̠͚̻͐̽̆̕ỉ̥l͚f͎͔͇̅̎͛o͎͛ȑ̦͙͕̣͑̉̚d͇͡!̼͉̿͑̈́͟" Anti snapped. Wilford hummed. "Ḋ̠̣̘̇͠o ̼͡n͖̓ot̖͚̝̋͗̎̒͢ ̗̮̖̒̌͡f̅͐͢͜l̢̪͔̠̓̋̑i̢̛̝̝͍͂̃͠r̛͔̥͐ṯ̺̲͉̾͒̿̉ ̀͟ẉ̠̩͑̔̅i̫̇͐͗͜͢t̛͢h̭̊ ̝̯̺̀̕͞ĥ̰i̮̻̼͑̅͞m̩͉͔͂̓̊͘ͅ.̮͍͕̾̎͞"

"I flirt with everyone and the glitchy boy calms down. Besides a man like Jameson deserves attention."

Everyone groaned.

_Bubblegum bitch._

Wilford snorted.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ok, so I'm an imposter. Who to kill, who to kill," he muttered as he vented into the electricity.

Wilford gasped when he saw a purple among us character. "Shit ok I guess I'm killing Jameson. Wait no, yes, no. Shit!"

His character ran back and forth. Jameson walked away from him. "I should, I shouldn't. But he's cute, he's gonna report me."

Jameson called an emergency meeting.

_Wilford vented in front of me._

Anti slow clapped. "W̢͎̙̮͌̋͋͒o̫̥͈͖͛͗͋̓w̱̗̝̦̄̎͒̅. ͙̉Ki̩̽ll̺͕͕̒̊͑͊͜ ̢̆c̛̛̜̺͚͇͖̍͝͡ő͇̭̮̩̽͑̿o̳̩̓̎l͎̣̼͎͚͒̽́̕͝ ̢̨̍̃d̻̣̪̃͢͝͞͠o͚͕̬͒̿̍w̧̼̞̤͆̓̌͘ṇ͑?͍̈"

"I couldn't kill him," Wilford muttered.

"Y̎͜ơ̻̳̱̗̎̅̊ų͔͈͈̽̓͘͠ ̯̦̮͆̓̓̕͟č̯̥̮̟͌̊͞ơ̰u͈̍l̞̺̚͡d͈̭̘̺̆̎́n'̧̥̒̚t͙͉̣̓͛̂͂͢,̡͒ ̠̅f͚͆u̗̓c̝̱͚̎̽͛k̫̓i͕̇͛͢n̖͙͊̓g̫̎, ̰̪͛̓̔͟o͕̟̣̺̎̒͋̎͌͜k̛̜͉̙͎̈͐̚ ͎̒v͙̻͋̿ȏ̧̫̙͚̋̎͑ť͔̘̰̾̾͟͞ë͚ ͖̼͙͌̍͟͡͡h̢̭̱͑̃͐ḯ̯̪͐̆ͅm̻̲̒̅ ̞̫̐̊o̢͕̽͆͛ͅu̠̺̖̅͊͞ţ̜̇͆̿̌͜͢,̧̪̫̪͂̌͌" Anti said giggling.

Wilford put his head on the desk and laughed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford clicked the report button and growled. "Who killed him."

"Where wa-"

"I'm just asking who killed my precious gumdrop. I will end your life."

No one answered. "So Wilford didn't do it?"

Wilford turned to the door when he heard it open. "Of course I didn't do it."

Jameson walked in and patted him on the head. _You sounded upset._

"Of course I'm upset they killed you."

_I killed you._

"I deserve it, you are the most precious thing in the world," Wilford whispered.

"We're going to have to edit this out," Dark muttered.

Wilford scoffed. "As if you haven't been following Anti every time your crew mate to make sure he's safe."

"I'm annoying him."

"He is dead and I dare you to look directly into the camera and tell me that he is not on your lap right now."

"Anti is not-"

"Í̯̣̲̊͌̅͜ d̝̱̓͐ef̞̘̮̪͛̂͘͘͢͞i͓̞̦̤̋̾̃͑n̨̩͍̂͐͊́͜į̺͇̒́͘ṱ̝̣͎͛͐͠͝ȅ͉l̫̜̄͒ÿ͇͖̐̎͢ ͚͉͂̀f̛̩̘͍̂̋uć͎͙̀kǐ͍͚̝̗̈̿͘n̡͍͂̈́̑͢g̣͇͎̏̉͟͞͞ ̯̣͓̗̻̆̇̽̅͠a̙̩̹̗͋̌̂̕m̫̳̮͂̃̅.̲͍̫͓̿̀̚͡"

Laughter filled Wilford's headphones. "Ok, that's enough of that get off of me."

Anti wined. "Off," Dark growled.

"So who are we voting off?" Marvin asked.

"Jameson?" Wilford asked, running a hand through Jameson's hair. Jameson shook his head. "He won't tell me."

"We'll skip for now."

"I want vengeance," Wilford whispered as the time ran out.

Meanwhile, Chase tugged at his collar and gulped.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford grinned. "Me and Jameson? Imposters? Partners in crime?" he pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!"

Wilford followed Jameson, Mavin and Jackie. "Double kill?"

Jameson killed Marvin and vented away. "Ok double kill!" He said, quickly killing Jackie and venting.

Wilford followed Jameson into electrical. "He's in charge here. I'm just going to follow him."

Wilford watched Jameson. "He's amazing," he sighed.

Dr. Iplier walked into the room and Jameson killed him. "Where there's a doctor there's," he killed Henrik, "another."

He grinned at the screen as someone reported a body. "OK, so I found Marvin in the, what? Four people are dead!" Chase yelled.

"Was there anyone around?" Google asked.

"No. Four?"

"We need to vote someone out."

"Ḯ͇̠̮̕͡ ̥̱̐͠s͇ä͎̦͈̪́̊̐͡ẉ̝̕͘ ̼͔̣̃̄̈́J̢̺am̧̳̼͖̙̃̔̀̓̉ĕ͙̟̞͕͛͗̚s̬̫̰͊͗̍͊͢ǫ̯̠̱̇̂̍n̺̅ ă̱̔͜͜͡ṉ͌͋͜ḏ̙̠̄͆͗ ͓͌W̰͒i͍̅l̡̯̼̂̉̒f̼͓̾̍o̱̖͓̾͘̕r̛̭͚̺̞̞̓͒͞͡d̛̞̤͑ ̨̝̫̦̎̏̍͡ẗ̛̘͓̪͞og̭̐e̢̝̘̗̘̋̋̍͂̋t̤̎h͔̹̼̪̊̽̀̕ẽ̹̜̫̪̾̃͐ŗ̪͖̆͂͑,̛̙̳̬̠͉͆̀̎͊" Anti said.

"Yeah, we're both safe."

"I suspect that Dark and Anti were also together?"

"No, we weren't."

"I͔̟͖͑͊́̅͟ ̛̱͔͈̼̇̌̾w̲̣̫̣̒͂̈a̟͔̯̝͉͂̐̔̆͆s̳̗̍̄ ̨̉ẅ̮i͉͋th͉͙̬̄̕ ͖̋̂͢C̝̣̙͔̹̈̔̎͞͡h̎̀͜ͅa̢̛ś̪̖̞̿͜ȩ̤̫̟̩̒͆̌̿͞,̟͕̑̕" Anti said.

"So no one saw Google or Dark?" Wilford asked.

"So do we vote for one of them?"

_We need to._

"Vote Google he's better at being an imposter."

"How dare you," Dark growled.

Wilford laughed. "Do you want to be voted out first then?"

Dark sighed. "No."

Wilford muted and watched Google be ejected. "So we get a double kill and we win right?"

Jameson walked away from the group. Wilford went the opposite way. Chase followed him. "Oh, big mistake trickshot."   
  


Wilford didn't have the chance to kill him when. The game over screen played with him and Jameson's characters. "Holy shit Jameson!" Jackie yelled.

_We win._

Dark sighed. "Well we've been playing for a while, it's time to say goodbye."

"Y͕̲̯͇̍͐̇o̟̣͛̋͢u̯̒̅͜ ̺̒j̭̖͒͝u͚̳̖͌̍̆s͔̽t̢̛̯͈͋͌ ̢̡̛̹̍̃͆͒͢͢m̦̔a̛͈͈͉̥͓͛̃̄̾d ̝̼͋̏̃͟J̢̺̖̯͐̋͑̈́͢a̬͙̖̦͗͗́͡m͔̘̞͎̐̾̇̋̕ͅe̛̤͇̰̱̾̏̐ś͖̫́́͟ő̺̬̆̓͟ͅn̳͔̖͗́̿s̻̎ ̤̮̘͇̈́̿͠͝g̼̜͒͛o̢̩͒́͜o͍̘̒̽d̩͖̑͆ ̛̖͕͚̘͐͂̃a̯͆t̢̼̹̀̀̔͜ ̨̰̣̂̀̋͜͞t͉̼̖͊̿̇͞ͅhis͖̞̋̾ ̛͙̮͓̌͝g̬̮͘͝á̡͎̱̿̈́m̡̜̫̍̋̚e͙͚͐͞.̞̪͇̺̻̃̿͘͡͡"

"I am not. I am just mildly surprised that he is."

_It's easier to lie in text form._

"Well goodbye everybody!" Wilford yelled and waved into the camera. He quickly shut everything down and left the room.

He walked into Jameson's room just as he was shutting the camera off. "I demand cuddles for what you did."

Jameson looked over at him and giggled silently. _Ok._ He signed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford pulled Jameson closer to his chest. "I thought you hated computers?"

Jameson pulled away from the maniac. _I might have played before this._

Wilford grinned. "Oh you're amazing," he whispered.

Jameson nuzzled into Wilford's chest. "That's another game I won't play with you."

Jameson hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Not my fault you cheat."

Wilford giggled as Jameson squirmed, trying to free himself from Wilford's hug. "You know I'm joking love."

Jameson relaxed again and sighed. "My little mischievous imposter. I love you."

Jameson kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you agree with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was cute


End file.
